


A Beautiful, Beautiful Morning in Kangaroo Stop

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	A Beautiful, Beautiful Morning in Kangaroo Stop

当手机开始在枕头底下呱唧呱唧地唱着Lena的Satellite迎接这个十分美好，且还会变得更加美好的早晨的时候①，基尔伯特·贝什米特同学正啃着深蓝色棉被的一角，打着堪与柏林交响乐团媲美的呼噜。此同学芳龄二十有四，单身，疑似处男，洪堡大学哲学系的硕士生，正在为他那篇据称“让海德格尔也趴下”的毕业论文而过着日日以头撞墙的壮烈生活。某日他的室友哥们儿实在看不下去，拖他上了火车，一气轰隆轰隆坐到德累斯顿，正好赶上了大学生音乐节的尾巴。事实证明，基尔伯特确实不再用海德格尔折磨他的哥们儿了，而是用他摧枯拉朽的歌声——噢青春的力量，噢噢充满哲学思辨的歌声。  
就这样，他们在这座德国东部最美丽的城市度过了美好的两天。虽然这美好明显只对于基尔伯特同学而言，但是毫无疑问他们每晚的啤酒消耗量都对得起德国人的名头。敬海德格尔！敬阿伦特！敬洛维特！敬斯特劳斯！敬沃格林！他们乱七八糟地嚎着他们每日与之缠斗不休的哲学家的名字，一口气喝光一肘的啤酒。②基尔伯特同学身着一件印着富有哲学意蕴的警句的黑色T恤（“Fuck milk. Got beer?”③），表示他要在这最后一夜为酒吧里的诸位再高歌一曲，然后众人突然变得无比热情，在他准备清嗓的时候狼扑而上，灌了他起码两打啤酒，直到他找不到大舌头和小舌头在哪里。  
深夜，醉醺醺地回到那家名叫Kangaroo Stop的旅馆后，基尔伯特一头栽倒在床，梦见费希特和叔本华在互相砸啤酒瓶，深情地朝对方叫着“爱啊爱，爱啊爱，爱~~”他冷汗涔涔地从震天鼾声中惊醒，发现原来是脑袋下的手机在唱着Lena的歌。拭去脑门的冷汗，他酒气熏天地从棉被里钻出来，打算去冲个澡。  
——那个无比美好的早晨，即从此刻开始。

 

他吧嗒吧嗒地踩着塑料大拖鞋，一步三摇地挪到了二楼的公共浴室，再睡眼朦胧地钻进一个小隔间。哧溜剥下身上那件从酒吧回来后就没有脱下过的黑色T恤和花布大裤衩后，基尔伯特迷迷糊糊地意识到，这个洗浴的小隔间没有门。  
没有门的浴室。  
没有门。  
门。  
啊。  
那一刻基尔伯特同学身上折射出了东德裸体自由主义文化的光辉传统，他淡定地把换下来的衣服和干净的衣服都放在公共浴室外的椅子上，然后淡定地裸着走回小隔间，开始哗哗地冲洗充满哲学智慧的毛剌剌的脑袋。他关掉水龙头，往那颗以后可能会让海德格尔趴下的脑袋上抹洗发液的时候，公共浴室外传来了啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。  
哲学硕士很淡定，并不担心自己那伟岸的地方被对方瞅见。他常夸口自己当年在波茨坦无忧宫前的草坪上参加全民天体运动的经历，虽然他的哥们儿往往接着说，王宫前的天体运动并未有助于某位哲学家先生脱离处男的光荣队伍，他憋红着脸半天回了一句“密涅瓦的猫头鹰只有在黄昏的时候才飞翔”④。他相信，那矫健的苍鹰终有一天会翱翔长空，只不过鸟类的size越大，需要的起飞助跑时间越长而已，这是费希特的知识科学。  
可惜对方大概没有他那么淡定，带着一身更为臭熏熏的酒气摇摇晃晃走进小隔间后，那位仁兄大概花了十秒钟才认识到这家旅馆忠实地发扬了东德的裸体文化。Mierda，他用西班牙语骂了句粗话，又嗤啦啦挠了挠脑袋，才把衣服搁在小隔间对面的窗台上——想必这位兄弟寻思着把衣服放在对面，以便随时取用。啊哈，他不知道浴室里还有另一个人，基尔伯特想道。  
水声哗啦啦地响起，隔着大约两个洗澡间的距离。基尔伯特不紧不慢地抓着头发，迷迷糊糊地琢磨，既然那家伙是个外国人，那他就一直不吭声好了。个人的自由以不妨害他人自由为界，我们的哲学硕士很理智地保持着天体运动的界限，颇为耐心地等着那个西班牙人先洗完澡——  
直至那狼嚎般的歌声随水声一同响起。  
“LA LA LA LA LA LA，LA LA LA，LA LA LA LA LA！”⑤那哥们儿显然受到了德累斯顿大学生音乐节的深切感染，一边搓澡一边扯着嗓子嚎唱，嚎到一半的时候竟然发出了咕噜咕噜的漱口声，敢情是拿着淋浴喷头当麦克风。  
干，太难听了。基尔伯特同学隐忍地继续抓脑袋，龇牙咧嘴地把满头泡沫抓得只剩白呼呼的一手肥皂水。“噢噢噢噢，LA LA LA LA LA！”隔壁的兄弟唱得愈发兴高采烈，还自作主张地加入了一堆啊嘿，噢耶，噢咧，噢咧噢咧噢咧，看似乱七八糟，却有着一种奇怪的韵律，让人忍不住要跟着一起扭一扭。  
当基尔伯特悲怆地发现自己在下意识地跟着噢咧噢咧的节奏扭动的时候，他毅然用手肘撞开了喷头，热水当头浇下，他顿觉神清气爽不少，而隔壁的歌声因此停顿了片刻。  
Hola，那位兄弟用带着浓重口音的英语说，你是个姑娘不？  
抱歉，老子带把儿。哲学硕士爽快地甩回一句，并且也咕嘟咕嘟地漱了漱口，带着点恶作剧般的满足感。  
嗷嗷！西班牙人发出了意味不明的声音，这下可就好办啦！  
还没等基尔伯特同学用他辩证性的思维思考出啥叫“好办”，隔壁已经再次传来了嚎叫般的歌唱。这回换了支歌，吉普赛国王乐队的Bamboleo⑥，那调子已经从西班牙跑到了摩洛哥，并且兴冲冲地一路跑向南非——Bamboleo！Bambolea！Bamboleo！Bambolea！那哥们儿越唱越来劲，看来得知隔壁是个大老爷们儿令此兄精神大振，不必像在姑娘面前那样装斯文，更不必像个孤独的浴室歌手那样对着喷头引吭高歌（后者才是重点！），简直可以想象他在那小小的隔间里唱得手舞足蹈的模样，噢。  
基尔伯特同学开始寂寞地往身上猛拍沐浴露。干，本大爷昨晚在酒吧里要高歌一曲没能实现，今早还要在浴室里忍受不知从哪里冒出来的西班牙人的嚎叫，老子咋就跟瓦尔特·本雅明一样背⑦。于是这位新时代的本雅明满脸郁闷地拍了几下墙，希望隔壁那位哥们儿消停一会，不料那位兄弟误以为此举是在给他打节拍，啪啪地拍了几下墙作为回应，还应和着那首正一路跑调跑向南极的民歌。  
干！基尔伯特继续拍墙，而对方也继续兴高采烈地回拍。啪嗒啪嗒，啪嗒啪嗒。我们的哲学硕士在此刻深刻地理解了啥叫后现代主义的荒谬与无力感，他砰地打了一下墙，然后又跺了两下脚，拧上龙头，打算就这么大大咧咧地离开公共浴室，让那小样儿的西班牙人见识一下德国人的雄伟尺寸。  
然而当他湿漉漉地走出隔间的时候，隔壁传来了噗哒噗哒的踢踏声。没错，踢踏声。光溜溜的脚丫子在淌着水的地面上欢快地踢踏着，而那已经跑调到了南极点的歌声正跃跃欲试地要飞向太空。这可真是他这辈子见过的在浴室唱得最欢的人了。基尔伯特一边瞠目结舌地感慨着西班牙人对浴室嚎唱的无穷热情，一边朝出口走去，经过那个隔间的时候，他忍不住瞅了瞅那正在蹦跶着疑似弗拉门戈舞步的兄弟一眼。  
美丽而匀称的小麦色胴体，在氤氲的白色水雾中得瑟地蹦着。他觉得喉咙里有什么嘎噔一下卡住了，脚步不由顿了顿。那兄弟抬起眼线深黑的祖母绿色眼睛，透过缭绕的热气呵呵哈哈地望着他：“哥们儿你节拍打得可忒好！要不要也来踢踏几下？”  
——哲学硕士的脸霎时变得铁青。

 

这之后基尔伯特同学拒绝谈论关于那个早晨的任何话题，尽管他那些唯恐天下不乱的哥们儿不断用好奇的眼光注视着脸色始终铁青的他。从德累斯顿开往柏林的火车上，他们哼哼哈哈地打起了扑克，只有基尔伯特心不在焉地坐在窗边，哼着一首分辨不出曲调的歌，里面充满了LA LA LA，LA LA LA。

 

END

 

① 德国女歌手Lena演唱的Satellite是2010年欧洲歌唱大赛（Eurovision）的冠军曲目。德国时隔二十八年再次夺冠，基尔伯特同志表示头顶青天狂喜乱舞。2009年德国放出话来，为了夺冠不惜要在台上裸奔，幸好他们还没裸奔就夺冠了，实在是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。（这种松了一口气的感觉是怎么回事）

②“一肘的啤酒”是指把斟满的啤酒杯在桌面上依次排开，达到一人胳膊的长度。然后一口气把这些啤酒杯全都喝空。

③“Fuck milk. Got beer ? ”是在东德非常流行的一件T恤。详情请见下图= =+

多么英俊的T恤。啊。

④“密涅瓦的猫头鹰只有在黄昏的时候才飞翔”是黑格尔的名言。意为哲学经过不断的辩证之后，到达末期才能揭晓真理。密涅瓦是古罗马神话中的智慧女神的名字，猫头鹰是她的象征，也被称为智慧之鸟。基尔伯特引用这句话的意味不明，也许是要说够鸟的人在最后才会泡到妞。（…）

⑤ 欧洲歌唱大赛历史上最为“臭名昭著”的冠军歌曲，西班牙1968年的夺冠曲目“LA LA LA…”据说全曲从头到尾一共有两百六十八个“LA”。

⑥ 吉普赛国王（Gypsy King）乐队的歌曲Bamboleo，是八十年代末九十年代初的迪斯科舞厅红曲，安东尼奥听歌的品味比较老土，大家不要嘲笑他。

⑦瓦尔特·本雅明，德国哲学家。1933年被纳粹驱逐出境，移居法国，后于1940年移居西班牙边境小镇Portbou，同年9月27日在西班牙自杀。不不，阿普同志你真没他背，还有，本雅明绝对不是因为西班牙人的浴室嚎唱而自杀的，请大家不要误解


End file.
